Apologies
by raymund
Summary: Creek -- Craig stays over at Tweek's and finds out something he didn't think he would. M for sex X -Oneshot-


This isn't meant to be a really good story. Heck, I didn't even put much effort in. I just felt like writing some fluffy Creek.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park**_

_**

* * *

**_

Craig Tucker took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower before drying himself and dressing into his boxers and a t-shirt. The bathroom had a faint smell of coffee, reminding Craig of Tweek, his best friend. He then remembered it was Tweek's bathroom he was in, and he chuckled. How could he forget?

When Craig got back into Tweek's room Tweek was already in his double bed. Craig, although they were sixteen, didn't think it was gay that they slept in the same bed sometimes, although he was sure others would if they knew. Craig slowly climbed into bed, sighing. He didn't understand why Tweek needed the light left on. He knew Tweek had problems with the dark but Tweek would never talk about it. Something about Craig not wanting to be around Tweek anymore. Craig didn't know if that was possible. He enjoyed looking after the twitchy blonde. Heck, his parents gave up on him years ago. Someone had to step in.

Craig climbed into the bed next to Tweek and studied him. His hair was more tousled than usual and his eyelids fluttered slightly every once in a while. The thing that stood out the most was that Tweek didn't seem to be twitching at all. His breathing, normally swift and ragged, was now regular deep. His arms were stretched above his head and Craig traced faint scars on Tweek's wrists, causing the boy under him to shiver slightly and open his eyes.

"Craig..." he murmured in a husky voice. Craig smiled down at him warmly before gently gripping Tweek's overly-thin wrist.

"Sorry. I woke you." Craig whispered. Tweek scoffed lightly and smiled back. Craig looked back down at Tweek with a serious expression. "Why did you do that to your wrists?" Craig asked childishly. Tweek sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"... I get depressed a lot. I'm working on it." Tweek replied before great tears began falling from his eyes. Craig was nothing short of taken aback as he snaked his arm around Tweek's tiny body and pulled him close to his chest. Tweek didn't hesitate to bury his face in Craig's shouler and wrap his arms around Craig's torso, wailing into it. Craig could do nothing but hold the distraught boy in his arms.

"C'mon, Tweekers. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Craig mumbled into Tweek's ear. Tweek quivered, not letting go of Craig. Craig understood; Tweek couldn't let go. He'd gotten no affection from his parents since he was about eleven. This was the most Tweek had had in four years. Craig knew he couldn't fully appreciate what Tweek had gone through. Tweek looked up through watery green eyes.

"I- I'm sorry!" he cried, "I- it's just... I get so lonely, you know?" Tweek took a shaky breath, "I see everyone a- around me... happy with partners, and I can't have that b- because..." he trailed off as short sobs racked his already-shaken body. Craig blinked back tears of his own. He really felt bad for Tweek, and had secretly been harbouring feelings for the boy. It wasn't hard for him to hide with his tough demeanor but he found it harder and harder to suppress his feelings around Tweek.

"You don't have to feel lonely anymore, Tweek." Craig whispered soothingly. Tweek heaved another sob and looked up through watery eyes questioningly. "You don't have to... because I- I think I'm in love with you."

Tweek lay frozen. He didn't know what to say. He'd been hoping for those words for years now, and now he got to the situation he didn't know how to react to it. He simply stared up at Craig through petrified eyes before leaning up and gently brushing his lips against Craig's. Craig smiled gently and pulled Tweek into a deeper kiss, gently resting his hand against the back of Tweek's head. Tweek gripped at Craig's shirt, sitting up and straddling Craig.

Craig was in sheer bliss. He couldn't believe Tweek reacted the way he did. Craig felt himself getting hotter under Tweek's body. Suddenly he sat up and flipped Tweek over so he was on top, earning a small shriek from Tweek. Tweek's cheeks were stained with red and his scarred wrists were held high above his head. Craig wasted no time in placing kisses on Tweek's neck, all the while tracing down Tweek's jawbone, a place he knew was sensitive to Tweek after he accidently brushed against it one time.

Tweek let out a small cry when Craig sucked on his neck, leaving a small bruise in it's place. He carefully removed Tweek's shirt before his own and left trails on kisses down Tweek's torso, stopping just before his boxers. He looked up at Tweek, who was looking down at him lovingly.

"You okay with this?" Craig asked shortly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Tweek. Tweek chuckled and nodded before twitching a little. Craig smiled and slowly removed Tweek's boxers, impressed with what he saw. Tweek shivered under Craig's touch. Craig took Tweek's member into his hand and slowly began to stroke. Tweek let out a high whimper and his eyes fluttered closed. Craig smirked at Tweek's reaction and removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth. Tweek couldn't help but let out another squeak and buck his hips involunterily.

"Ngh! Craig..." Tweek cried out. Craig smiled and pulled himself up to Tweek's height, pushing their tongues together and once again fighting for dominance. Craig pulled away and planted one more kiss on Tweek's lips before picking Tweek's legs up and bending them over his shoulders. He looked down at Tweek, who was staring up at him through wide coffee-coloured eyes. Craig grabbed a bottle off the dresser and squirted the clear liquid onto his cock before slowly inserting it into Tweek. Tweek let out a harsh cry and covered his face with his hands. Craig stopped immediately and leaned over Tweek, pulling his hands away and kissing them lightly.

"Are you okay?" Craig murmured gently into Tweek's ear. Tweek hesitated before nodded slowly and twitching ever-so gently.

"I- I'm okay... I'll be okay." Tweek whispered half to himself before taking a deep breath and nodding. Craig gently pushed himself in further, earning a few more sharp gasps and cries but nevertheless he let Craig all the way in. Craig leaned over him again and snaked his hand under Tweek's back. Tweek let out another confused cry as Craig pulled his light frame up and wrapping his arms around him.

"Cling onto me, okay? And if it gets too sore bite my shoulder. I'll stop if you want." Craig mumbled. Tweek hesitated before nodding gently. He laid his forehead on Craig's shoulder and Craig rocked back and forth gently to get Tweek used to the feeling. Soon enough Tweek laid back down and Craig planted more kisses across his jawbone. Tweek let out a series of moans as Craig hit all the sensitive spots.

"C- Craig. I th- think I'm ready now... Properly." Tweek said with a look of passion burning in his eyes. Craig didn't question the boy but simply nodded and thrust into the boy harder and harder. Tweek was no longer emitting cries of pain. He was now moaning with pure pleasure. Tweek could feel himself getting hotter and hotter under his best friend he almost forgot how to breathe until a large wave of pleasure coursed through his body and warm liquid coated both his and Craig's stomachs. Immediately after Craig let out a loud groan and he released. He collapsed next to Tweek who was panting, his eyes closed.

"I don't... feel lonely." Tweek breathed with a chuckle. Craig turned to his side and stroked Tweek's face gently.

"Be my boyfriend." he said, pulling Tweek into his warm arms. Tweek let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course."


End file.
